What You Don't Know Can Hurt You
by Darcy Devereaux
Summary: What if James Potter had made a mistake? What if that mistake had been another woman? What if that other woman had a daughter? Read and find out my version!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter characters don't belong to me, I am not making any money off this or anything like that, this is just for fun.

Author Note: Please don't read this if you don't like Original Characters! People have been telling me I write badly because I write about Original Characters. I *like* Original Characters. I read other peoples stories about Original Characters, so some people do like them because *I'm* somebody. This has an Original Character, okay? 

If you like Original Characters, I hope you like this.

What You Don't Know Can Hurt You

By: Darcy Devereaux

Bambi Ravenwing sat in the back of History of Magic class, bored out of her mind. This was her least favorite class, even though she did very well in it. Professor Binns just went on and on and on. And everything he said was in the textbook, so why did he have to teach it?

Sighing, Bambi scribbled a quick note to pass to Hermione Granger when she saw the other girl in the hall. The two girls had become very good friends this year, since Bambi was Head Girl and Hermione was a prefect. It had been really close though, and Bambi had almost lost the position to Cho Chang. But it had turned out that Bambi's marks were higher, and so she was Head Girl this year.

As she sat, bored in class, her mind was going ahead to the weekend. She would get to go into Hogsmeade with everyone else, but she'd get to see her mother. Her mother was Madame Rosemerta, down at the Three Broomsticks. Bambi loved her mother very much, and was very glad she got to see her a lot even when she was in school.

Bambi didn't know who her father was. Her mother wouldn't even tell her his name, just that he had died a very long time ago. And that Bambi looked just like him. Well, that didn't tell her very much. Except that he had had black hair and hazel eyes, and very pale skin. Because that was what Bambi looked like.

She had once gone looking for a picture of her father, but she'd never found one. There was no trace of her father *anywhere*. Bambi couldn't help but wonder who he was. Had he been smart, like Bambi was? Had he been talented? She knew he'd been killed in the first war against Voldemort. Maybe he had been an auror. That was so tragic and romantic!

Well, there was no good to worrying about it now. The class was over and Bambi headed into the hallways. She caught Hermione, and passed her the note. Hermione just smiled at her, probably figurin out what the note was about.

Bambi Ravenwing was madly in love with Ron Weasley. She had always thought Hermione liked him, but she had started going out with Harry Potter a few months ago so Bambi had told her how much she liked Ron. Hermione had promised to help set them up together. Hermione said she couldn't see why Ron wouldn't like Bambi, since Bambi was so pretty and smart and nice. 

Soon it was time for dinner. Bambi saw Ron and Harry as she went to the Great Hall, and she smiled at Ron and he smiled back. She wondered if Hermione had talked to him yet. Bambi couldn't tell. Even though she was one of the prettiest girls in school, she'd never had a boyfriend. She was too shy and nervous, and she could never tell if a boy liked her or not.

Dinner was boring. She talked to some of her friends, and studied. She was always studying. She had to study, to keep up her grades. She wanted t be an auror when she graduated, even though Voldemort had already been defeated over the summer by Harry Potter. Harry was so brave, really. And they were lucky the war was over and the evil Lord Voldemort was gone. But there were still a lot of Death Eaters out there, and they needed to be brought to justice. Bambi wanted to help. Maybe one of them had killed her father.

Dinner was over. Bambi was on her way out when Ron came over and stopped her. He wanted to talk to her.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked her.

"Sure!" Bambi said nervously.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

"Oh yes!" Bambi exclaimed. Ron was asking her out, this was wonderful! 

"Great. I'll see you then." Ron then left to go back with Harry and Hermione. Bambi was eso happy. She was going on a date with Ron Weasley! He was just as brave as Harry, and he had helped defeating the evil dark wizard.

She couldn't wait until that weekend!

***

When the weekend came, Bambi was ready. She pulled her long, jet black hair into a sleek bun, and left just a few whisps around her face. She put on some makeup-her mother had taught her how-and a very pretty necklace that her mother had given her. It was gold with a pretty stone. She went down to meet Ron.

"You look really pretty, Bambi!" Ron exclaimed when he saw her.

"Thank you." Bambi said, blushing. Ron thought she was pretty. They walked down to Hogsmeade, and Ron held her hand while they walked. It was very romantic. 

"You're mom's not going to mind is she?" Ron asked suddeny, as they were walking along the main street of Hogsmeade to the Three Broomsticks.

"Oh no! She likes you!" Bambi assured him.

"Oh good."

They went to the Three Broomsticks, and Bambi's mother smiled at them. She was happy that Bambi was going out with the boy that she liked. They sat together at a table and held hands and got free butterbeers. It was very nice.

"I really like you, Bambi." Ron told her, holding her hand gently.

"I really like you, too." Bambi said, They both blushed, and then Ron leaned over and kissed her very gently. It was her first kiss, but it was wonderful. Ron was a very good kisser.

"You seem sad." Ron said.

"I know." Bambi sighed. She was going to graduate soon. She was going to off into the world and become an auror, and she still didn't know who her father was. That *did* make her sad. She wished she knew why her mother wouldn't tell her. "I just wish I knew who my dad was."

"You mean you don't know?" Ron sounded shocked.

"It's strange, I know." Bambi agreed. "My mom won't tell me anything about him. Just that he was killed in the first war. And that I look just like him."

"What about pictures?"

"There aren't any." Bambi sighed again. "It's like he didn't exist. Like I came out of nowhere."

"Maybe you were adopted!" Ron suggested.

"No. I look too much like my mother to be adopted. I hope my father wasn't a Death Eater or something like that!" The thought had never occurred to Bambi before but it did now. That would be awful! What if her father wasn't even dead, but he was in Azkaban or still out there somewhere? Wat if her mother had just told her he was dead!

"That wouldn't matter." Ron said. "Just because your father was evil, wouldn't mean you were."

"I know." But it would still be horrible.

"Maybe we can find out!" Ron exclaimed.

"How?" Bambi asked.

"We just have to look really hard. And ask people that knew your mom when she was young! Maybe they'll know about a boyfriend or something."

"Maybe!" This was exciting. Maybe she and Ron would be able to find out who her father was! And then she would know, and she would have a link to her past. Maybe she even had relatives! Another set of grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins! 

"Come on!" Ron said, standing up and pulling Bambi up with him. "We can start now!"

"Yes!" Bambi exclaimed as she stood up too. She believed in Ron. He'd be able to help her, and they would find out who her father was and why her mother never told her. 

And then she would be happy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wait and see how they find out, and how Bambi reacts to finding out who her dad is! Review please, I will love you forever! 


	2. Chapter Two

Author Note: Okay, some people have been very nice and left me reviews to try and help me write better. Thank you very much, I am trying hard to make my writing better. I hope that this chapter is better then the first one. And I am not trying to make my characters like me at all, so please stop saying that I am. I am not like those people who make their characters like all the things they like and even give them the same name. 

****

What You Don't Know Can Hurt You

Chapter Two

Things were not going very well. Bambi sighed, sitting in the library in front of a very large book. It was a listing of students in Hogwarts from years long ago. She was looking at her mother's year. It had been Ron's idea, and she had thought it was a very good one.

Her mother said she looked just like her father, so she was looking for someone who looked like her. It was harder then it had seemed. She couldn't find anyone who she thought might be her father.

She wished she could just ask her mother. She wished her mother had just *told* her. What was the big secret? But…there had to be a reason. Otherwise her mother would have told her…

This was getting frustrating. She slammed shut the book, feeling herself start to get upset. She was neglecting her duties, too, because of this. She had other things she was supposed to do, but she really wanted to know who her father was.

It was hopeless. This wasn't getting her anywhere. Maybe she was doing this wrong. Ron had also suggested that she should talk to people who knew her mother. But if there was a reason why she wasn't supposed to know who her father was, would they tell her anything? Would they even know? She knew some people thought her mother was a little bit trampy and maybe no one would know who her father was.

//He was probably just some wizard she met at the tavern.// She thought, bitterly. Maybe the reason her mother had never told her was because *she* didn't know! That would be worse, Bambi thought, then if her father was a Death Eater. If he was just some nameless man her mother has met…

No! That couldn't be it! Her mother *was* a good person. Wasn't she?

Bambi had always believed there was a good reason why her mother never told her who her father was. And she had never been upset with her mother-well, a little bit when she was young-but now she was starting to wonder. This was horrible. What if it was true? What if her mother had just…

No, she couldn't think like that. She'd just have to wait and see. Maybe then, once she knew, and if it were true then she could confront her mother. But she had to wait until she knew for sure.

//Maybe Hermione can help.// Hermione *was* the smartest girl in the school. She'd probably be able to come up with a better plan then Bambi could. //I'll have to ask her.// Bambi put the book away and went to go and see if she could find Hermione.

***

Hermione was patrolling the halls, looking for misbehaving students. A lot of the students had been acting up lately, since the war was over, and it was getting hard to control them. Hermione looked really tired and upset, and Bambi wondered what was wrong.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" She asked.

"Oh, just two first years who flooded the bathroom and set off a bunch of dung bombs. They don't have any respect for anything!"

"That's horrible." Bambi agreed. 

"I turned then over to McGonagall, and she gave them detentions."

"That's good then." At least they would be punished. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure." Hermione said. "But I'm really busy with studying for an exam tomorrow…"

"Oh, it's okay then." Bambi didn't want to take Hermione away from her studying. 

"Well, what is it?" Hermione asked. "Is it about Ron? Because I thought you and he were doing really well…"

"No, it isn't about Ron." Bambi said. "It's about my father. I *really* want to know who he is."

"Oh no!" Hermione frowned. "Ron said something about that…no luck?"

"No." Bambi shook her head. "I don't know how to find out!"

"Well, muggles have something called DNA testing." Hermione said. "but I don't think that would help you. There might be some sort of potion that works the same way. I can start looking tomorrow, if you'd like."

"Of course!" Bambi exclaimed. Why hadn't she thought of that? "I can look too! I'm going to go do that now!"

Bambi ran back to the library, and took out a couple of potions books. There was no way she could ask Snape about it, he wasn't the kind of teacher who helped students just because they asked. She took the books back t her dorm, and began reading up on potions.

***

Bambi woke up, slightly confused. She was dressed and in bed, and her neck hurt. Oh no! She'd fallen asleep on her potions books! And she hadn't found anything yet. She'd need one of the bigger books, one of the ones from the restricted section. How was she going to do that?

Maybe she could tell Snape she was doing an extra assignment. It was worth a try, and even if he said no she had still tried. She would do that after class. She took the books back to the library and headed down to breakfast.

The day was boring, as usual. She went to her classes, and took her notes and turned in her homework. During potions, she paid special attention, and tried to answer as many questions as she could. Snape was usually more mean to the Hufflepuffs then to the Ravenclaws, but this *was* a NEWT class so everyone in the class was talented. 

After class, Bambi approached professor Snape's desk. He made her really nervous. He would probably say no. Why was she even bothering? She made it halfway there, and he looked up at her and asked if he could help her. She couldn't do it. She hook her head and ran out of the class.

That hadn't gone well. Why was she so nervous? She was just going to ask for a pass to the restricted section. And Snape had never been mean to *her*. But she couldn't do it. She'd have to think of some other way to get the book.

Right now, she had to go meet Ron. They were going to study together. Well, try, because Ron didn't study that much. He liked to hold hands and talk, which was nice but Bambi *did* have to study. She didn't get her good grades just by magically knowing everything!

Maybe Ron would be able to help her think of a way to get the book. She wasn't good at those sorts of things. She was smart when it came to books and remembering things, but she couldn't come up with plans or schemes or things like that. She was smart, but she wasn't very clever.

"Hi Ron." Bambi sat down across from him at the library table. She was spending a lot of time here now.

"Hey Bambi!" Ron said back to her. "Any luck yet?"

"No, not yet." Bambi told him. Then she told him about Hermione's idea, and how she needed the book out of the restricted section.

"That's all you need?" Ron asked, grinning. "No problem. I can get it for you. In fact, I can have it for you tomorrow!"

"Really?" Bambi was overjoyed. She leaned over and kissed Ron quickly on the lips. He blushed when she pulled away, and nodded.

"Really." He said.

"Thank you so much!" Bambi smiled, and the two of them began to study. Well, try to study anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next chapter, Ron gets the book (Moste Potente Potions) for Bambi!


End file.
